Teenage drama queen
by lil-fairy-princess
Summary: Welcome to the wonderful world of Fleur Williams. Fleur lives with her single mom and swears she is only only sane person around....blah blah blah please read and review!
1. another day

a/n-new story i own fleur and her mom no one else dnt sue etc...please review!

* * *

Another Typical boring day in my typical boring life. Honestly can my life get any worse. I Miss Fleur Williams am infact eighteen years old. Now most eighteen years olds are out clubbing with their friends and enjoying life. But oh no not me. I'm sat in my mothers bedroom while she asks me if her dress makes her look fat. I really do hate playing the does my bum look big in this game because no matter what answer i give her i always end up losing. For some reason she's worse than normal tonight. You'd think she was dating some hollywood superstar. I think it's horrible dating at her age...i could be scarred for life because of her. She tries wearing my clothes and tells me all the gory details about her dates. My therapist will love her for keeping him in business. Mind you thinking about how much she's been spending on shopping sprees lately i may not be able to afford one.Note to self..must escape this house and soon! Finally she's out of her wardrobe.

"So what do you think?" she asks me with a huge beaming smile on her face.

She is wearing a sleek black dress with neckline that plunges all the way to cuba, and she's wearing My favourite silver four inch stiletto heels. It's definatly not a mom outfit. I doubt my mother has ever heard the expression mutton dressed as lamb.

"Well..."i start being very careful not to upset her "aren't you a bit old for that dress?"

A look of outrage spreads across her face and she stomps off into her ensuite bathroom. Maybe i should practise being more subtle when i'm trying to put things gently. But then she does have a tendancy to over react. She's such a drama queen! Thank god i don't take after her.

She pops her head out from behind the door and throws the dress on the bed managing to hit me on the head with it. It's really terrible the way she treats me. The door bell goes and surprise surprise i'm the one who has to answer it. As i head down the stairs i can hear her running about getting ready again. Hopefully this time she's dressing her age. I open the door to find some old man with white hair. He's a little on the chubby side and he's wearing a nice designer suit. Maybe mom's finally acting her age and this one seems rich. He's not good looking but then again..neither is my mom.

"Hi" i say in that polite little angel tone.

"Woooo you must be Fleur!" the old man screeches.

I've never heard such a noise in my life. Mom's going to be deaf by the end of their date. I struggle trying not to laugh but being as lovely as i am i turn it into a beaming smile and invite him in. As i turn round Mom is making her dramatic enterance down the stairway. Her long brown is down to her shoulders. She's going gray really but she's determined not to show it. The black dress is gone and now she's wearing a more respectable black skirt and jacket with a white shirt. She turns round and i see the huge split up the side. I really do give up!

"Oh" she says brightly "i see you two have met"

"Honey you look stunning...no way you're old enough to have an eighteen year old daughter!" he exclaims.

I stare at them both for awhile but they haven't realised i'm here. Charming! Five mintues with a new man and i'm forgotten about. I cough loudly and they both turn to look at me.

"Oh sorry Darling this is my new boyfriend" she starts witha huge smile.

A Boyfriend at her age! Mom never calls me Darling and she never ever smiles she always either angry or depressed moping about the living room and making me cook my own dinner. There must be somthing special about this one.

"Ric Flair" she finishes

Ric stares at me waiting for a reaction. Is that supposed to mean somthing to me?

"The wrestler..." she continues "you know the wwe.."

Great so my mothers so called new boyfriend is some old man who prances about a ring in too tight clothing. And to top it all off she didn't ask my opinion first. I really don't like him and neither of them are paying attention to me. Mom walks out the house without even a goodbye.

This relationship will never last, my mom is meant to be single and she's meant to think about me not some chubby wrinkly old man!


	2. quality time

a/n- Thank you to everyone who took the time to review my story. I think i best explain a few things though. I do know Ric is married with kids in real life but he is divorced in my fictional story..why because i wanted to use him inmy story. Pianogal, Roh, Miss,Ed i'm glad you like my story so far. Azreal-013 i actually like Ric Flair and i do have alot of respect for him but my character is meant to be an over the top drama queen who doesn't like the idea of her mom dating again and automatically hates any new man in her life. But i'm very glad you took the time to tell me your opinions. goofball-intrn-2008 i know you said the same thing as Azreal-013 but i don't think it's fair for you to tell me i'm being unfair when you've put "Ric Flair. . .put some clothes back on you're scaring the kids and teens who watch wrestling" in your profile. I don't think that's showing respect at all. Anyways here's my update please review people wether it's good or bad.

* * *

For the past week all i've heard is...well Ric says we should do this. Oh no Fleur you mustn't do that because Ric says blah blah blibbity blah. Do i look like i care what Ric the Nature Boy Flair thinks. Nature Boy? What kind of a nickname is that! We have also started watching wrestling. I happen to know for a fact that mom hates wrestling. She never let Dad have it on when they were together but know the allmighty Ric Flair has told her to watch. I can't believe she hasn't stood up to him. The cheek of it, him telling us how to run our lives. Well i've got news for you Mr Big shot i feel like shouting out, me and My mom were fine before you came along. He's no good for us i mean he's divorced for gods sake. Ok ok mom's divorced too. It's far too soon for her to be dating anyone again especially him. I even told mom that yesturday and do you know what she did! She laughed at me! She said i was being dramatic and she had been divorced for ten years. Yes well parents should stay together or stay single. I suppose i should have kept my mouth shut because now mom thinks that me and Ric need to spend 'quality' time together, whatever that means. So right now i'm sat in some business conference with Ric listening to some man in a grey suit going on and on about some business type thing. I've already forgotten his name. Why am i here you ask, i haven't got a clue. Mom thinks i'll start to like Ric's job more if i see what goes on. Yeah right! Oh great the man in the grey suit just asked me somthing and i wasn't listening!

"Excuse me what was that last part?" I ask smiling sweetly

"We believe in logistical formative alliances" the man says again.

Oh my god what the hell does logistical mean? Ok just relax and agree.

"Of course!" i exclaim my voice sounding a littler higher than it normally does.

The man continues to babble on about something or other. As discreetly as possible i peer at the business card on his desk. Vince McMahon it says in bold lettering. I knew that! I sigh and look up at the big clock on the wall. Oh god i don't believe it i've only been here for fifteen minutes and i can't take anymore. I reach down into my bag and pull out a can of fizzy pop. As carefully as possible i pull back the ringpull. There is a huge explosion as my diet Dr pepper spurts all over Mr Mcmahon and his expensive looking suit.

"Shit!" I exclaim "i mean i'm so sorry.."

I look up slowly to face the angry and very wet Mr Mcmahon. He really is quite scary. I gulp slightly and i can hear a snickering from behind me. Just great i'm now the laughing stock of the meeting and to top it all off Ric is going to tell my mom and she's going to think i did it on purpose. I swear if looks could kill i'd be gone by now under Vince's steely glare.

"Would you look at the time i best go" I say quickly grabbing my bag and running out of the door. I pause and turn to face Ric.

"Ric" i say as sweetly as possible "could you lend me some money so i can get another can of Dr pepper?"

Mr Mcmahon growls so i've decided to forget the money. I mean he is a big scary wrestler after all.

I walk slowly along the hallways as i wallow in self pity. How was i meant to know the can would explode? I sigh as i sit down in the front enterance. I pick up a magazine and flick through it feeling depressed as i see all the skinny models with perfect hair and perfect skin. As if anyone really look's like that! I look up as someone walks past. Great, it's a group of skinny girls with perfect hair and perfect skin. Maybe i should take up diet i was meaning to do. Even more perfect, Ric has just appeared at my side.

"Er..i'm sorry about what happend in there.." I start

"That's ok" He tells me

"I really didn't mean to.." I continue

To my surprise Ric starts laughing. Charming!

"What's so funny?" I demand

"The look on McMahons face!" he exclaims and starts laughing again.

I let out a small snort of laughter and the next thing i know we're both in hysterical giggles

"Oh the look on his face" I say between giggles.

The receptionist takes a drink of diet Dr pepper and we're off again earning ourselves dirty look's from the woman who is now typing a letter and checking her hair in a compact mirror.

"Just one thing, please please don't tell my mom!" I beg him

Ric and I may find it funny but my mother most certainly will not.

"Don't worry i won't" he tells me with a little grin.

Ok so maybe he's a bit better and he's not going to tell Mom what happend but i still seriously hate him. And they really aren't going to last!


	3. family picnic

a/n-wow an update! thanks for all my review please keep reviewing and giving suggestions! goofball-intrn-2008 thats fine and i do believe you.

* * *

Today is the WWE family picnic. Ric told us it's an annual thing and everyone has a great time. Judging by the look on most people faces they'd rather be at the dentist having teeth pulled. Well that's how i feel it's bad enough being dragged about by two mental old bats but to top it all of Mr Mcmahon is here. And i have to be introduced to everyone inculding Ric's kids. I hate those arkward moments were you go through all the formal meeting. Fleur this is so and so, so and so this is Fleur. Then there's the false cheery smile and firm friendly hand shake where you say pleased to meet you. You aren't pleased of course you'd rather be talking to your friends. I look round and see Vince McMahon sat on a bench holding his head as three little children pull at his trouser leg.

"Grandpa Vince chase me" one screams

"Grandpa Vince buy me an ice cream" another squeels

"Having fun there Vince?" asks Ric with a grin

"Whoever invented family picnic should be shot" Vince says in a dry voice. He picks up his can of beer and downs the lot.

Oh dear i must remember to avoid McMahon at all costs.

We walk over to a free picnic bench still playing happy familys when Ric smiles brightly

"David" he shouts, not that he needs to shout he's already loud enough. If i go Deaf i'm sueing him!

"Hey Dad" the young man shouts back.

He is sitting at a table with a tall beautiful blonde woman, two twin girls with identical brunette hair in pig tails.

I sit down feeling ever so slightly uncomfortable around all of these new people. I mean i am really shy and i'm very careful about what i say as i'd hate to cause anyone any offense.

"Hello Stacy, where's your family?" asks Ric

Oh so those two aren't married then.

"They couldn't make it so i thought i'd come and talk to my old father in law" the blonde laughs

I look at them all for a moment. So Is Stacy David's ex wife? What the hell is going on in that messed up family. Ric obviously noticed my confusions.

"Stacy is a wrestler" Ric explains "she and David used to be in a fed together where they were together"

"Oh i see" I say nodding my head, pretending to know what's going on. What's a fed again? Well i'm not going to ask because they'll all laugh at me.

All there is for me to do is sit and stare at my plate. Not the most interesting thing in the world. Ric, David and Stacy are all talking about wrestling while My mother tries her hardest to join in. It's quite embaressing really. Mean while the brats...i mean David's girls are arguing over who gets to play with malibu Barbie.

"Fleur darling have you ever considered being a diva, maybe Ric could get you a little backstage job or in one of the offices" My mom suggests while trying to get me to join in the conversation.

It's official my mother has gone completly out of her mind. Mind you i'm not sure you can lose somthing you never had.

"No i don't think so" I say politly

"Well sweetheart i think it would be good for you" she continues and i roll my eyes which starts her off again.

"Fleur Williams don't you roll your eyes at me, you young lady should have some more respect!" she says in a raised tone, she won't shout because she wouldn't want to embaress her precious boyfriend. Not like he shouts and draws attention to anyone.

"Go on Fleur you would do really well in the offices" Ric says taking my Mom's side as per usual.

"Well Ric "I say in a formal tone of voice, at least i hope it is. "I'd rather watch paint dry"

"Fleur!" My mother yells and everyone looks round.

"Yeah well i hate offices" i say shrugging my shoulders.

Mom just shakes her head give me the ' I'm very disappointed in you' look. Yeah like that's supposed to make me feel guilty.

I bite my lip, er no i definatly don't feel guilty...well i do kind of.

Everyone looks up and smiles...what are they smiling at?

"Randy why don't you join us" says Ric in a merry voice.

Maybe he's drunk. A young man sits down beside me. Oh god he's gorgeous. Do not make a fool out of yourself. Whatever you do stay calm.

"Hey" says Randy.

Wow even his voice is sexy.

"Randy this is my new girlfriend Rachel and her daughter Fleur" Ric says introducing us all.

I can honestly say this isn't one of those arkward introductions and if i say nice to meet you i will actually mean it for once.

"Randy here is twenty and is in a stable with me and two other guys Dave and Hunter "Ric continues but i'm not really listening to him anymore.

"So Ric" I ask "What were you saying about office jobs?"

"Oh so you want to work there now?" Mom asks raising an eyebrow at me.

Honestly that woman can't even trust her own daughter. That's terrible.

"Fleur would you like some Dr pepper?" asks Ric with a bright smile.

"Er...no thanks" I reply

Oh God he's going to tell my mom and i haven't been rude at all today.

"But you love DR Pepper" my mom says suspiciously

There she goes questioning me again!

"Yeah well i want to be healthy and just drink water" I explain

"Why?" she asks with a stupid bewilderd expression on her face.

"Because it's good for you and it doesn't stain" I reply

"Or explode" adds Randy.

Randy, David, Ric and Stacy all giggle a little. Oh great they all know now!

"What's..."mom starts

"Shall we make our announcment?" asks Ric changing the subject.

Thank god for that, i can't believe he is doing this to me.

"Ric and I are getting married!" mom explains

The lid on the bottle of water flys off as she says this and Mr Mcmahon get's soaked as he walks past the table. Oh not again. But that's the least of it. They looney toons are getting married. They barely know each other!

"But you hardly know each other!" I exclaim in pure outrage.

"Oh darling.."my mom starts

"How can you do this to me!" I exclaim

"but i thought you and Ric were getting along now" she sighs

"Well we are sort of.."I admit grudgingly, I suppose he's ok but i didn't want him to know that.

"Well what's the problem?" asks David "I think it's great"

Who asked his opinion?

"Well it's ok that they love each other but..but..but i'm gonna be called Fleur Flair!" I cry.

As if Fleur isn't a bad enough name, my mental mother would have to be different. To top it all off they all burst out laughing. Well isn't that charming i'm having a crisis and they're laughing!


	4. family dinner part 1

a/n- sorry i haven't been updating i'm starting my GCSE's...not good! here's a short update and i'll hopefully update all my stories at the weekend. Please review! and thanks for all my reviews so far!

* * *

My mother has a new hobby of cooking so everyone has been invited to a family dinner. Well family and engagment dinner. So basically it's me Mum, Ric, David, Davids wife, the brat's and a few of Ric's friends. My friend wasn't alowed to come because Mum thinks Lucy's a bad influence. Honestly she only broke the one window and anyway i'm eighteen so Lucy doesn't influence me at all. Mum's making me help in the kitchen...yeah like i know how to cook. Come to think of it she doesn't know how to cook either. It will definatly be an interesting night.

"Fleur darling would you hand me the corriander?" she asks.

The corrie what? Great i don't know what that is. Oh well it's just a herb they're all the same...aren't they. I hand over the nearest jar i can find and go back to peeling vegtables. It's really interestly. Peeling vegtables is what i live for every eighteen year old knows it's the new in thing...yeah right!

Mum sighs dramatically and i can't help but roll my eyes. That woman is never satisfied.

"What is it?" i ask mimicing her dramatic tone.

"Fleur this is sugar!" she exclaims

I've had about enough of this woman i handed her a jar didn't i! And she can't cook so it doesn't matter what she put's in there it's still going to taste like dog food.

"Sorry mum" i say trying to play the perfect daughter.

Oh no mum's looking at the fish bowl. That really isn't good! Fishy the gold fish isn't the same fish we had before mum went away to Turkey for a week...only she doesn't know that. I got the best match i could i mean a gold fish is just a gold fish really. But my mothers not exactly normal she talks to Fishy everyday like he or she was a baby. Oh god what if i got the wrong sex and Fishy has babies. Maybe Fishy was a girl fish anyways. Oh i don't know how can you even tell. Right i'm just going to keep quiet.

"You know i'm a bit worried about Fishy he doesn't seem quite right" she comments

"He's fine" I squeek. It could be the fact that he's called Fishy. I've been victem to my mums naming skills and it is quite depressing.

"There's somthing Fishy going on here" Ric jokes as he walks into the kitchen.

Shoot me now i can see how this evening is going to go already.

"Our wonderful geusts are wondering when the dinner will be done" Ric informs us.

Some people are so rude if they want their dinner tell them to make it.

"Tell them never with Miss can't cook over there" mum laughs.

Fine well she can just cook herself then!

The doorbell goes and they both look at me expectantly. What do i have butler tatooed across my forehead! I roll my eyes and sigh before going to answer the door muttering to myself about how unfair they both are. I open the door with my greeting smile. Oh my god it's Mr Gorgeous from the picnic with two older friends.

"Hey" i say giving him my most sexy come and get me look. At least i hope that's what it said. When me and Lucy were practising our sexy looks she told me i looked like i was constipated. I quickly wipe the look from my face..just in case.

"Hey" he says in that sexy voice of his with that sexy smirk.

I smile brightly at him and then he hands me somthing. I haven't looked what it is i'm too busy looking into his blue eyes. I wonder if our kids would have his eyes...i snap out of it as he talks to me.

"Thats for you" he says with a smirk.

My smile vanishes as i see what i'm holding. A bottle of Dr pepper...ok this joke is getting old.

"Come in" i say in my normal tone of voice and i walk off into the kitchen not bothering to play the perfect hostess.

This night will be a disaster!


	5. family dinner part 2

a/n- thanks for all my reviews:)please tell me what you would like to see happen. The joke in the last chapter was meant to be bad so no probs if anyone didn't get it. It's basically the fishs' name is fishy and he werent himself so ric says there's somthing fishy going on. meant to be terrible...hmmm anyways enough of my rambling on please read and review :D

* * *

I just knew tonight was going to be a disaster i just knew it. The smell or burning is travelling through from the kitchen. I told mom she can't cook but did she listen to me? Nope not a chance. She splashed me with water instead. She stands up quickly and runs through to the kitchen. I stay in my seat twirling my straw about in my glass watching the swirly patters. I look up to find everyone looking at me. They can look at me all they want what exactly am i meant to do. Call up the magical tooth fairy and ask her to go back in time and give my mother cooking skills? I don't think so. I roll my eyes dramatically as i stand up and walk through into the kitchen. Honestly the things i do for these people. Half of them i've never met and the others i met at the picnic. Luckily for me i've had the chinese place on speed dial since i was six. I wouldn't feed my moms cooking to the dog...well if we had a dog i wouldn't feed it to the dog.

"Fleur Darling" She calls as i hang up the phone.

A daughters duty is never done. What on earth does she want this time. I sigh as i turn round to face her.

"What?" i ask her.

"Don't take that tone with me!" she exclaims "and don't say What"

I roll my eyes and stick my tongue out when she turns round. She is so infuriating she treats me like i'm an immature child.

"Whatever would you like me to do oh mother dearest?" i ask sarcastically.

"Go entertain the geusts while we wait for the food to arrive." she tells me completly overlooking the fact that i was being sarcastic. She's not the sharpest knife in the draw.

"Entertain the geusts?" i ask

"Yes" she says impatiently like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Entertain them? What am i meant to do..plate spinning and jumping through hoops of fire?

"Do i look like a clown to you?" i ask

"Well you are wearing quite alot of make-up..."she starts as she looks at me.

"ha ha ha excuse me while i colapse into fits of hysterical laughter" I say raising my eyebrow at her.

"Oh and Fleur at least act like a polite young lady" she adds as i go to leave the room.

She's one to talk! I can't believe she told me i need to be polite what about her getting her own daughter to be a clown for an evening.

Everyone looks up as i make my grand enterance into the room walking like a lady. I've never felt so graceful as i slide into my chair and smile brightly at everyone. Then brat number one pulls on the chair leg sending me flying to the ground in a rather less then graceful fashion. Aren't kids adorable...no!

"Oh my god Fleur are you ok?" asks David's wife the only polite person at the table. Everyone on else is sat there laughing..except for brat number one who is stood there laughing. If her parents weren't there her malibu barbie would be going on a little trip to the dump with a one way ticket.

Why am i becoming apart of this physco family my future neice just shoved me off a chair for goodness sake! And does anyone care about my well being..ha yeah right!

"Have a nice trip Fleur?" asks Randy.

"I don't find that very appropriate" I tell him not looking him in the eye.

And he's still laughing at me. How blatently rude. I don't care how gorgeous..and sexy..with blue eyes..i mean i don't care if he is hot i hate him. He is arrogant and cocky. Infact his ego is so big it's a wonder he got through our front door. I was about to tell him as much but the door bell went. Finally the food is here and they can all go away home never to return again.

As we are all sat eating mom decides to include me in conversation. She's blissfully unaware that when i sit not talking or looking at anyone it means i want to be alone. Even when i say i don't feel like talking she calls me a drama queen and carries on talking. What i wouldn't give for one sane family member. My family tree consists of looneies and physcopaths. My grandmother has about fifty cats and can never remember my name. My uncle thinks he's a monkey and well my mother is...my mother enough said. I won't even think about the rest of them. They're all rude and speak without thinking. My aunt Claires the worst though. She's a large woman with a voice to match and she's got awful dress sense. The woman goes about wearing pink, red and green. If that's not mental i don't know what is. Wait yes i do..my mom!

"So Fleur thought anymore about the office job?" she asks as she collects the empty plates from the table.

"Erm i don't think it's my thing" I reply carefully.

"Fleur it'll be a great experience you'll love it!" she exclaims in an overly cheery tone.

She sounds more and more like Ric everyday. No need for an alarm clock one of them will wisper and the whole street will be awake.

"I won't love it because i'm not doing it" I tell her in my firm tone of voice letting her know she's not the boss of me.


	6. intern

a/n thanks for all my reviews..just a short update very busy with exams! how dare they get in the way of my fanfics!

* * *

So now i'm an intern at some office for the WWE. It is offically the most boring thing in the whole entire world if not the whole of America! And i've only been here a grand total of half an hour. Most of that was taken up by a twenty five minute lecture on how to behave when working as part of a team in an office. Basically because i'm only an intern i've got to do the filing and photocopying, answer the phones and make the drink while the other girls examine their nails and pretend to type a letter when anyone important comes around. So i've been officially working for five minutes...and i've broken the photocopier..and i haven't told anyone it was me. It's funny how Mom got her way and i'm working here now. She always told me i can be whatever i want to be and no one can tell me otherwise, she forgot to add unless she says so. The phone rings and it's my job to answer it.

"Hello world wrestling entertainment headquaters this is Fleur Williams speaking, how may i help you?" I ask in that customer service fake cheery tone that says i hate my job and i don't actually want to help but i'll sound happy anyway because my supirior is watching me like a hawk.

"Hello is this perfect pizza?" asks the person on the other end.

"No" I reply patiently "it's World Wrestling Entertainment headquaters"

"Hang on a minute aren't you the World Wrestling Entertainment people?" the person asks

"That's what i said" I tell him trying to hide my irritation

"Do you know the number for perfect pizza?" he asks

"No i'm afraid i don't" I sigh getting bored of the conversation.

"Well you aren't very good you haven't helped me at all!" he exclaims and I hang up the phone.

You just can't get the callers these days. Talk about being a bit on the slow side, if he was any slower he'd be going backwards.

I spin about in my office chair. Which is actually quite fun. I quickly stop. No wait it's childish and immature. That is so totally not me! I'm a sophisticated, beautiful, intelligent and some other long words that mean the same sort of thing woman. Well..maybe not the beautiful part. Or the intelligent. I may have to rethink how i'd describe myself.

"Fleur can you go serve drinks in the meeting please?" asks Lori Anne my evil supervisor.

Funny i'm sure i heard someone ask her to do it earlier but who am i to complain. I'm the new little intern for everyone to boss about. I sigh as i stand up so everyone knows just how unhappy i am even if i can't say it. Imagine making me do everything like it's my job or somthing. I storm out of the room grabbing a tray ready for carrying drinks and food through. Sarah the other intern is at the photocopier trying to get it to work and the whole thing jams up again.

"Sarah!" Lori Anne yells "you should ask if you can't use the photocopier"

Whoops geuss that was kind of my fault seeing as i broke the photocopier. I make a speedy exit down the hallway towards the meeting room. So this is my first morning at work.


End file.
